The goal of the proposed U54 RCTR grant is to assure that the RMATRIX-II infrastructure supports the further development of the Community of (clinical and translational health disparities) Investigators in Hawaii. Specifically, the aims are to: (1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators. The Regulatory Knowledge and Support (RKS) Core will foster clinical and translational health disparities research by providing an independent or shared Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB) for RMATRIX-II projects that require a DSMB. The RKS Core will provide an Ethics Board, available for consultation to RMATRIX investigators in matters affiliated with the conduct of health disparities research. The RKS Core will build institutional and community research synergy by serving as a liaison between the University's Institutional Review Committee and the community and by supporting the RTRN IRB Harmonization agreement. The RKS Core will track consultations through a database, which will assist with tracking the number of days that a IRB application took to get reviewed, numbers of collaborations and partnerships between the University and the community. In an effort to advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators, the RKS Core will provide face-to-face consultations, DSMB assistance for investigators and educational workshops focused on research ethics training in health disparities research.